


Puyo Puyo: Witch is a Good Friend?

by kirbymanx



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Female Friendship, Kids are Brats, Magic, Meddling Kids, POV First Person, Potions, Prequel, Witch's POV, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: They've been friends for how long? You'd never guess. But Witch and Draco are...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackKid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheBlackKid).



> Fair warning, I did in no way try to fit it in canon. In fact, I gave it little regard.

Yo! I’m Witch. And I’m a witch in training. I’m from a long line of a family of witches and wizards. But witch isn’t my name. Granny says I don’t deserve it until I pass. Though I do spell it with a capital “W”.

Until I pass my Witch test when I get bigger, I’m gonna get a real name. A real pretty one too! Ohohoho! I was thinking of something with a “B”.

I sighed a little. But for now, “Witch” will do.

I’m finally big enough to pass my first exam. I’m so excited about it. My first step! I skipped off with a grocery list and a bag of gold to get all the things I need to make a special potion.

Granny always tells me a good witch finds the best ingredients. If you can’t find them, use what looks like a substitute. That way you make new potions. I got a lot of substitutes.

I’m supposed to make a boring healing potion. But, ohohoho~! I’m gonna make so much more than that!

“Lessee. Pepper, marshmallows, ipecac petals, rose thorns, tail of newt, bark of what’s used to make firewood… Oh, this is gonna be hard.” I have to find a human guinea pig.

That’s gonna be difficult… I don’t have any friends outside of my family. It’s something I’m too fussed about. “Yo!” I said to the first kid I saw, she looked around my age, maybe older. It’s also the only one around in the woods. She’s looking down on the ground. Oh, I think she’s crying… Good! Perfect for my potion~. “Are you hurt?”

She looked up at me. “No.”

“Ew!” I reacted at her eye. It’s lazy-eyed. She immediately hid her face again this time with her hands.

“Don’t look at me!” The green haired girl cried running in the other direction.

“Wait!” I ran after her. That’s not easy, while I’m certainly not out of shape. She seems to be more fit. I have trouble keeping up. I wish had a broom already… “I just wanna help!”

“No! You’re gonna make fun of me, like everyone else!” She yelled back.

I said nothing in return, I was thinking up a spell I have to slow her down.

“Oof.”

“Ha!” I grinned and cheered. I didn’t need to cast something. She just simply ran into a tree. Lucky me. I helped the crying girl get up. “Oh!” I winced. Covering my mouth.

“What is it?!”

“You sure you wanna know?”

“Yes!”

“Uh… What you think it is?”

“My teeth hurt really bad! Owieowie.”

“Huh. That weird.” I picked something up she won’t like. I held them in a fist so she wouldn’t see it. “Close your mouth and move your tongue around.”

“Wha?”

“Just do it.”

“O-Okay.” She gasped out loud. I do feel kinda sorry for her. “My tooth!”

“Check again.”

“My tooths!”

“It’s _teeth._ ” I corrected.

The greenhead was distraught. I mean I would be too if didn’t look where I was running. “How many am I missing?!” That’s what I’m assuming she was saying anyway. She widened her mouth to show them off.

“A little wider.” She did what I asked. “Now stick your tongue out.” I saw everything needed before. I just wanted to see a funnier face. “Fufufufufu.”

“Hey!”

“Fufufu. Sorry.” (Not sorry.) “You’re missing exactly as much as I have in my hand.” I laid out my and showing the dirty, formerly pearly whites.

“Uh… One… Tw- Who cares!” It took me by surprise how swift and refined she took it out of my hand. And now she’s trying to put them back in her mouth!?…

“Disgusting…”

“Waaah! They won’t stick!”

(Of course, they won’t. How dumb are you?)

“Now’ll definitely never win that beauty pageant. Let alone get. Waaaaah!” She fell down to her knees. It’s a sorry sight, I’d help her even if didn’t have an exam.

“There’s a pageant it town?” I’m rather selfish, granny tells me as much. I live under a rock, a beauty pageant sounds fun. But aren’t we too young for that? And shouldn’t I get to the point?

“I can make you better.”

She sniffed in her boogers from her running nose. “How?” She seemed skeptical. I need something from my bag to convince her. I pulled out a beaker out of my backpack.

It has the half of the medicine I need for my special potion inside. So it just “A healing potion. I’m a witch~! (In-training…)” I shook it a little, a habit I need to kick… Last time I did it without needing to it blew up in my face.

Speaking of which, her face is lit up. It gives me a fuzzy feeling inside. Is this what dad was talking about a satisfied customer? Or is it just her weird eye? “Gimmegimmegimme!” She tried reaching for it. I stopped her in her tracks by her head, while holding the medicine far away from her. AND JEEZ! That’s easier said than done.  This girl definitely has more brawn than she has brain.

“Owowow! Stop or I won’t gives it to you, uggo.”

“Uggo?” Suddenly she stopped. Thank goodness for that. Any longer and she’d put a number on my arm. I shook it a little to get some feeling out of it. “You really think I’m ugly?” She said, just as sobby as before.

“Have you looked in the mirror?” I answered honestly without missing a beat. “Your eye, your teeth, pink frilly dress clashing with your messy green hair. Why do you have these fake butterfly wings?” I wouldn’t want to be caught in that… How hasn’t she died of embarrassment yet?

“Cuz I wanna be a pretty fairy! Gimme the potion!”

“Only if you pinky swear to help me in return. Can’t promise it can fix your eye.”

“As long as it fixes my teeth!”

“Will ya help me?” I held out my pinky.

“Yes!”

“Ow, not so hard!” I took a small sip from the potion first, making sure to avoid my taste buds. My pinky felt better immediately.

“Hey!”

“Here.”

She pushed it back. “Ew, it unhealthy now.”

“Suck it up.” I said all annoyed like. She drank a big gulp. I’d be angry at that if the ingredients were hard to come by. Boiling them is harder than finding them. Luckily granny told me a good witch always gets more than she needs at a reasonable price.

“Blech!” She shivers and shook at the taste, she almost threw up. I giggled a little. Always funny, healing potions taste great naturally. We have to make them taste awful.

“They just taste like that. Fufufufufu. Open wide.”

“Aaaah.”

“Hmmm.” Her teeth have grown back.

“Are they back? Feels like they’re back.” I guessed she was saying. I did my best to hide my smirk. I put her old teeth in my pocket, I might need them for later.

“Aaaaaalmost. Drink some more potion.”

“Ugh. Down the hatch…” She said it like it was a dentist appoi-. Oh ohohoho! How appropriate. “Hrmrmrmrmmrgh.” Should I tell her to slosh it between her teeth? HOLY COW! She drank the whole thing! She’s desperate, dumber than I thought, self-destructive or likes it more than she lets on. She gets some respect.

“My teeth are back! I’m no longer bruised.” Yeah, this must be customer satisfaction! I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. “Thank you!” She hugged me. I don’t like this.

“Lemme go. Seeing your pearly whites is enough.” I struggled.

“Sorry. Hey, it might be my imagination. But I think it fixed my eye?” She pulled her eyelid.

“Nope.” I delivered bluntly. Feeling a bit sorry about it.

“Well… Thanks anyway. I’ll help you any way you can.” She smiled again. Better than her crying.

“Good. What’cha name?” I just realized we haven’t met yet. Yet she gimme a lifetime of her already. I don’t know if that’s a good thing yet.

“I’m Draco!”

“Hm.”

“Something wrong with it?”

“Uh, yeah! That’s a boy’s name.” (It does fit you though. You have the temper for it.)

“What’s your name then?” She pouted.

I’m not sure how to answer this one. I’m only allowed to be called _a witch._ Oh, wait, not true. “I’m 24.”

“Pffft. What kind… Woah, you’re old.” She was in shock mid-sentence. I was insulted mid-sentence.

“No, I’m 6 years old. 24’s-”

“Woah, you’re young. I’m way older than that.”

(By two or three maybe…) “I don’t have a name. I am Witch No.24b.”

“But, isn’t that a name?”

“No. Just call me Witch.” I told her where I live. A house on the outskirts of the village.

“Okay. Hey, since I’m gonna be your assistant. Can you maybe make a potion that fixes my eye?”

(If it isn’t broken, to begin with.) “Sure.” I was gonna complain that I just needed a human lab rat, but getting an assistant out of it isn’t bad.

“Oh, can you also make me a fairy? So I can be in the pageant?”

(You’re 7 to 9 years old, huh…) “I’m sure granny knows the recipe for a beauty potion. She tells stories using it on grauntie.”

“Can it fix my eye?”

“Probably.” I shrugged.

“I need one! I wanna be in that pageant so BAD!”

I can tell. (I’m gonna look into getting myself.) “See ya tomorrow.”

“Bye!”

I’ll show my cousin who’s boss at the exam… And Draco’s gonna help me. Ohohoho!


	2. Chapter 2

“So who’s that?” Draco asked me, while us two Witches-in-training. Is this gonna be a thing now too? She asked me what everything was when I was remaking the health potion…

“That’s my cousin, Witch No.24a.” I explained as calm as possible. My cousin and her assistant waved. One more sarcastic than the smiley one.

“24? But I thought you were 24?” Me and 24a groaned.

“It’s a long-” “-boring story.” We snarled.

“Oh I luv storries,” The other assist wrote down on a pocket chalkboard, clasped her hands together when she was done. Not sure how to put this nicely, but she looks and sounds like an airhead. “whats story?”

“Tell me too, can’t be that boring right?” Us witches exchanged glances again. At least we’re on equal ground… Too late to sabotage each other.

“Aw, you two are so alike. Huh? What’s that?” The other assistant whispered in Draco’s ear. “Yeah, you’re almost like sis-”

“Don’t.”

“You.”

_“Dare.”_

“Finish.”

“That.”

“Sentence!” This li’l outburst started out at the airheads. But we both of us turned our heads to each other.

 _“We’re not alike!!”_ _  
_ _“We’re not alike!!”_

The two giggled.

 _“Stop that!!”_ _  
_ _“Stop that!!” We yelled at everyone in the room._

“My, my. Are Witchy and Witchems fighting again?” We stopped at the sweet voice entering the room.

“No…”  
“No…” Me and 24a mumbled sheepishly.

“Who’s that?” Draco asked. Why did she have to ask that? It makes me so mad. But I don’t wanna be mad in front of granny.

“Guess who? Who I’ve been talking about this whole time? Why don’t you ask who T.A’s [Trainee A] lackey is?”

“I don’t need to, hi Harpy!” Draco smiled as she waved at the light pink haired girl in a dress. Harpy, I guess, just seemed to realize it was Draco and waved back with an even bigger smile.

Harpy… Isn’t that a corruption of the word “happy”? Not a name I’d want. In what age do her parents live?

“Gaaaaah!” I yelled.

“Now, now, Witchy.” Oh no! She looks like she starting to look disappointed. “A tranquil mind will go a long way to becoming a full witch.”

I took a big breath in and out. Trying to calm down. Yeah, keep laughing cousin…

“That’s my Grams and our teacher.” It was my turn to speak, T.A!

“Witchems… Hold your breath and count to ten.” Granny said kinda-stern-but-not-really.

“But T.B-” That's me... Trainee B.

“Witchems…” And that’s when T.A held her breath, despite her protests. “Now.” She turned attention  “Please introduce me to your helpers, my witches.” I always like how she says _witches_ _._ Always feel like my Witch diploma’s near. It’ll just take forever in reality… I’ll get mine before T.A’s, I’m just sure of it!

“I’m Professor Wish. I homeschool my grandchildren in the art of witchcraft! As I’m sure my lovely grandchildren have told you.” She gave me a little glare. “This is their first exam. Did they let you know?” Again, she glared at me.

She chose the name Wish. It sounds like “Witch”. She was really fond of it, and she likes helping people aka granting wishes. Stargazing is also a hobby of hers… She could've picked a better name, considering.

Draco and Harpy nodded. “She did.” I thanked the former in return for speaking the truth.

“Good.” Granny smiled. “Now introduce your friend, Witchems.”

Of course, she gets to be first… Just because she has the **_a_ ** in her name. She got her broom before me, it’s a weird broom, she dips it in water. Santa really likes her… At least Granny likes me best~. Witchy is waaaaaay better nickname than Witchems!

T.A nudged her new friend. I know she’s new because I know she doesn’t have friends.  “C’mon Yoko, tell Grams, or else she won’t know.” She kindly assured the nervous girl.

She mumbled a bit before she uttered a proper word to granny. “ _I’_ **m** ** _u_** m **…** _H_ ** _ar_** **p** y…” All but T.A and Draco flinched at her whisper, but we all covered our ears. It sounds so, horrid, almost like nails on a chalkboard.

“Oh, how unfortunate…” She grinned, recovering “I’m guessing Witchems promised you a potion for your voice?”

Harpy opened her mouth to reply, but she quickly closed it and nodded. Thank the stars for that!!!

“I can whip one up for you, for enduring the health potion’s taste. If the potion doesn’t cure it outright, of course.”

Harpy’s face lit up, giving a big doofy smile. It makes me wanna gag.

“I made a High Potion to make sure of it grams!” T.A bragg- Wait!

“A HIGH POTION!?” I yelled! Granny’s surprised too!

“Is that a big deal?” Draco asked, poking me. I pushed her arm away before I could get ticklish.

“No, I could make a High Potion in my sleep. Not literally.” I cut her off. “Harpy, be careful. T.A is a colossal screw-up.”

“Hey!” T.A reacted. Harpy was growing a bit concerned. That or she’s spacing out.

“It’s nice that you think of your friend. But leave it to me of curing them… All I asked for was a simple potion. That alone should be enough healing her troubles.”

“Okay… Grams…”

 **“** ** _Sh_** -Sh ** _ou_** **l** d **_I b_** e w **o** rr _i_ ** _e_** **d?** ” Harpy screeched by just talking normally. Ow, my ears!

“No. Whatever damage she does I can reverse.” She said so confidently and gently at the same time. Like she would speak at me and T.A when she treated our wounds when we threw potions at each other that one time. (Of many.)

“You go, granny!” I cheered. I love my granny and I love to tick off my cousin. Even better when I can do both at once. Heehee! Like I’m doing now. That pout’s gonna be the special ingredient in my magnum opus one day. Haha!

“And now your friend, Witchy.”

“I’m Draco!” She wasted no time. “You’re pretty, lady.”

“Hmhmhm.” Granny giggled. “I do my best looking as young as a can.” If she didn’t take that well I would’ve thwacked Draco over the head with T.A’s broom. Shoot! I knew I forgot something! She ain’t hurt. Hm… Neither does Harpy… But her throat aches are curable… Not so sure about Draco’s eye…

“…Witchy!” Granny yelled at me! “Eep!” That’s one of the worst feelings ever. It kept me up at night several times. Just know T.A is sticking out her tongue next to me. “There, now answer my question, if you please.”

“Yes… Granny… … …What’s the question?”

“Did Draco come willingly?”

“Of course she did.”

“Good.” She knows when I’m lying most of the time. I’m too young to start taking people by force… She turned to Draco again. “Let me guess. You wanna be a pretty fairy?”

“YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!” And they call me hyper… She’s bouncing upside down. “How did you know?” The fake wings, that dress and the fake magic wands on your back for starters.

“I was once young too. I can’t make you into a fairy.”

“Aaaaaaaaaw.”

“But I can fix your eye.”

“Good enough!~ Thank you!” The change from disappointed to happy was a world record.

Granny clapped her hands, and we’re beginning. FINALLY! “Alrighty, let’s start the exam. This won’t take long. All I’m asking for is to heal the wounds of your fellow students. But in this case just your friends. Healing them with a _simple_ potion. Witch No.24a. Where is your client hurt?”

“Yoko’s throat is literally burned. I hope to heal her with my High Potion.” She said nervously. Knowing when she screws up. It better be funny.

Bla bla bla…

T.A poured her potion in a cup. Basic stuff. Harpy drank it. She… Enjoyed it? Yikes, she started from a shy sip to swigging it down whole! High Potions are only supposed to taste a little better. “ _Y_ um _my._ ” Her voice sounded a bit better?

“Hm.” Seems Granny caught onto something. “Witchems?” T.A gritted her teeth. I think I know why… Ohohohoho! I started giggling under my breath.

“What’s so funny?” Draco whispered. I pointed at Harpy. “Uh… She’s…” Clearly, she didn’t know what to think.

“…so I made a bit tastier, cuz Yoko suffered enough.”

Granny took a big sigh. She got on her knee to make eye contact with T.A. “Your intentions are good. But this is about your future as a witch. Got it?”

“Yes… Grams.” She said sadly. My victory’s secured, I knew I didn’t have to sabotage. “Want my recipe?”

Granny stood back up. Shaking her head. “High Potions with transformation properties is a common mistake. They’ve been documented. This one’s not even unique.”

“Hahahahaha!” I laughed harder. T.A gave me the stink eye. But she knows I can’t help my fits. I kept my comment to myself though. She can’t even screw up, uniquely! Ohahahaha!

“Wait. Transformation?!” She’s totally shocked. Looking behind her, she finally noticed the monster she created. Her gasp said it all. “YOKO! OH NOOOOOOOOO…” Totally horrified and concerned about her new friend. Hahaha! Priceless! “I’m so sorryyyy!” She cried.

Harpy seemed oblivious to her state. “Huh?” Wow! At least her voice sounds normal. “My voice!~” She put her new feathered, handless wings to her mouth in joy. Not noticing the obvious. Looking at Draco, I might’ve had the better deal.

When she leapt in to hug her voice saving ‘girlfriend’. But she fell thanks to her new legs. They’re like a chicken’s! To save herself from falling she flapped her wings around. “Wowowowowowow!” She’s flying around the stoney cauldron room (where we learn). If she scratches the family portrait she’s dead!

We scurried the cauldron room trying to catch her.

Draco jumped and caught her by her chicken legs. I jumped in to weigh her down. So did T.A. Not Granny, she deserves rest.

“Calm down, Yoko, I’ll fix you up.”

“What am I?”

“Well, uh…”

I answered, cutting off granny. “You turned Harpy into a Harp… Yeeehaahahahahahahaaaa! Irony!” I can’t… Stop… Laughing…

“Jerk…” Either T.A or Draco said. Can’t hear this over the laughter.

Bla bla bla… They worked something out. Harpy will be normal again soon, I guess. My laughing fit stopped. But I’m still feeling really giddy. T.A obsessively cleaned up the feathers on the ground as well putting things back where they’re supposed to be. She does that. At least that means I have to clean our room.

“Witch No.24b how is your client hurt?”

“I, uh, overlooked that.”

“I’m not hurt.” Draco said.

“Don’t worry granny, I came prepared not being prepared. Like you taught me. Give me your hand, Draco.” I signaled as well.

Draco did as told, not expecting what I’m gonna do.

I broke _her_ pinky.

“ _AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Draco cried out in pain. “Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!”

“WITCHY!” Harpy hid behind T.A, and T.A behind granny.

“And that’s where she’s hurt. Now quick! Drink up!” I poured it down for her. Cuz she’s in pain.

“Hey, my pinky healed itself.” She wiggled it a bit. “Thanks Witch! Is my ey-”

“No.” I didn’t even look. “See?” I asked the room.

Granny’s writing things down. “Hm. Good job.”

“Grams, grams!” T.A tugged at her dress. Granny patted her head.

“I’m getting to that, Witchems. I’m grading her healing. That was flawless.”

“Ohoho! Thanks granny~.”

Draco teased me for blushing…

“I noticed she didn’t mind the taste.”

“It’s a bit spicy.” Draco confirmed. “I like spicy.”

“Ugh… I knew forgot something! I gave her a normal potion before.”

“True. Tasted awful.”

“Ah.” Granny started writing down. “So you used sharp spices… What kin-”

“Ohohohoho!” My fits started again. “I _spiced_ up the taste a little all right. Hahahahaaaa. Hahahahahaaaaa!” I held up three fingers. “3… Fufu.” I tried counted down to the moment it should happen, but my giggles might make me miss time it. “Fufu, 2…”

“Um… Witch?” Draco tapped on my shoulder from behind. “I’m feeling a bit funny. Woah fire came outta my mouth!”

“Ohohoho! It’s working!~ T.A! Get a mirror!” She nodded and fetched one.

Draco grew horns, wings on her back and a tail, a scaly tail! She’s turning scaly all over, turning to all fours! Granny and harpy were speechless. When T.A returned she almost dropped the mirror. “EEEEE! T.B, you messed up bad! She’s gonna eat us! EEeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

“Heheheheeee! You’re such a wimp, T.A. I did not mess up.”

“Rawr?!” Draco replied. Getting a good look at herself in the mirror.

“That’s all you can say by the way. Maybe a “Gao!””

“Gao?”

“Like that yeah. Your eye is still weird too.”

“Rawr…” She held her claws to her face.

“What’s the meaning of this!! May I remind you two that this isn’t a competition? This is about a straightforward health potion.”

I clammed up a little. Granny’s yelled at me? “I-I-I thought that you need healing potions when you’re hurt! But what if you’re attacked by a bad man? I thought turning into a dragon would scare them away.”

Granny took in a big breath. Calming herself down. “I admire how clever you are for your age, Witchy. I really do. But when it comes to exams, it’s a case of following the instructions to the letter.”

“So you’re not mad at me?”   
“You’re not mad at her?” Us young witches asked.

“Mad?” She was a little shocked it seems. “I apologize, I don’t mean to be angry… I hate to see you two fail this test though…”

“Whaaaaa?”   
“Nooooo!”

“Don’t worry, you two will get it next time.” She encouraged. But I don’t feel any better. “Now give Draco the antidote…”

…

“A-Antidote?”

“GAAAOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!!!……………………?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make Accord, Witch’s great aunt.
> 
> I kinda wish Harpy was a literal Harpy. Keep her personality, but give her bird characteristics, wings instead of arms and talons.
> 
> Witch was supposed to break Draco’s arm.
> 
> I know I just started this. But I wanna take a break from it to give my other projects some love. Namely a chapter or two of SFCtC and a one-shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later and I’m still stuck with Draco the dragon. No matter what I try I haven’t been able to turn her from a weird eyed monster back into her weird eyed self.

At least I’m doing better than T.A at least. I’ve gotten close turning Draco back. As in my potions turned her into other things before I turned her into a dragon again.

My loser cousin only gave Harpy lemonade. She might as well for how she screwed up!

It’s our bedtime, I tucked myself in my part of our bunk bed. I yawned and turned to the dragon on the ground trying to sleep. “Good night Draco, tomorrow morning we will turn you back.”

“Gaooo…” She sounds so sad. If only my accidental animal talking potion was permanent.

“You too, Yoko.”

“Thank you, 24-tie.” Harpy said half asleep perching. She’s still a harpy.

“Also preen your feathers, to keep them clean.” Ugh… I felt like saying something… 

“Neat freak!”   
“Hyena!”

The next day. T.A and I our teeth and the teeth of our victims. Granny will make me clean up Draco’s scales. Does she want to make me a 24a? She cleans up Draco and Harpy’s messes for me, and I don’t even have to ask~

A nice benefit of having turned Draco into a dragon is that her parents are rich. I didn’t see that coming. One not so nice thing about it is that Granny says a good witch does not scam her customer out of money… 

Anyway, her folks give me anything I need to cure their daughter. And I’m going with expensive ingredients first. Fufufu~ I hope I didn’t say that out loud while brewing my potion.

“Dracooo~” Fufufufu, she’s sleeping. Fufwahahaaha! I took my ladle kept clanging it to the cauldron! “Wake up sleepy head!”

“GAAAAOOO!” She covered her ears.

“Heeheheheheheheheeee~” She grumbled. “Sorry to interrupt you dreaming of being human again by a giving another chance at being human again.” I scooped up some potion for her.

She slowly came up. I groaned, this again? “C'mon, Draco, this isn’t your first potion.”

“rawr…” She took the sip.

1… 2… 3… Poof! And what is she now? “Yo, Draco. Oh, still a stupid Dragon!” I kicked the cauldron in frustration.

Oh, she’s crying again… And now I need those thingies Granny gives T.A whenever I give her a headache. “I’ll never turn back…”

“Wow! You can talk again, Draco!”

“Hey, you’re right, Witchy!” She hopped, we earthquake proofed the place. She gasped for joy.

“I c n, I c n spe k  g in. I never not w nn  spe k  g in.”

“Eeeeeeh…” I wrote down the ingredients that let to this, like a good witch. Remove “a” potion. “Hmmm. Say: Apple, Adrian, aardvark, A and a. ”

“Apple, Adri n,   rdv rk, A nd .” Sounds like she now got it. “Why do I t lk so funny?” She can’t speak in lowercase “a”’s. It would make for a hilarious prank potion!

An hour later of bottling and brewing later. Draco took a new sip. “Okay, Draco. Can you talk normally again?”

_ “There was no ice cream in the freezer, nor did they have money to go to the store.” _ She nodded, but she looked confused. And so am I.

“Uh. Who’s they?” I asked.

_ “Christmas is coming.” _ She said worried.

“It’s July… Did the potion… Make you even dumber? I mean ice cream parties on Christmas. Or Christmas in July. That would never happen!”

_ “We need to rent a room for our party!” _ She yelled offended. My head hurts.

“We both know we need friends for that? What’s going on?” Looks like I hurt her, I got a little scared when this beast came up to… nuzzle me? “What’re you doing?”

She stopped to stare into my eyes. I did my best not to laugh at hers. I’m gonna guess to say what she wants.

“Are you… saying you want to be friends?” She nodded to my surprise. “Is this because I said because I have no friends?” She nodded again, I hate her. “I don’t need them. Let’s get back to- Aaah!” She muzzled with me again. “Okay, we’re friends! Just lemme get back at curing you.” So I never have to see her again.

_ “Is it free?” _ She asked. I got a little annoyed.

“For you it is.” Not for your parents… She hopped up and down. She kept pointed at her mouth. “Potion is not ready.”

_ “I want to buy a onesie… but know it won’t suit me.” _

“I DON’T NEED TO KNOW THIS!!!” She shook her head and kept pointing.

_ “I will never be this young again. Ever. Oh damn… I just got older.”  _ She covered her mouth.

“Language…” Her body language said she’s sorry. “Actually I don’t care, but Granny and T.A do.” Eventually, I realized that last potion made her say random things. Another awesome prank potion! I have a good life ahead of me.

Before we knew it the day was over. The next day it was T.A’s turn to hog the cauldron. So that means Granny forced a playdate with Draco. “Good luck screwing up, T.A.”

“Keep that up and I’ll be Witch No.24. PERIOD!”

I love to hate our conversations. I hope I’m not secretly Auntie and Uncle’s kid too… 

“Soooo…” This gonna be fun. Me and Draco in me and T.A’s room. “Whaddya wanna do?”

“Uh, can you read me a story?”

“Hm… I’d rather play chess…” But you would flip the table when you call Castling cheating. “But okay.” I faked the smile, I went to the bookcase. “What do you want?”

“The book mommy packed in for me.” She pointed at the bag. I took it out. And my surprise… “OH! MY! GOSH!”

“Gao?” She tilted her head.

“Phawawawhaaaa!” My jaw would hurt.

“What’s so funny?!”

“Not- Hahahaha- thing. Hahaha!” Hmmm… My giggle fits started again. “Hehe. It’s just that T.A heh heh burned our copy because she wanted heh her story. So I burned that! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!” _

“Weh! W-Witchy, y-you’re scaring me again!”

“Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm! Still funny coming from a dragon. Haaaa! This, heehee book has quite seen somehmhmhmmm use ha! No wonder you want to be a fu-fu-fu-fairy.”

“Are you making fun of me?!”

“NO!” I wheezed. “It’s cute, I get it. From how far I got, being a fairy does sou-hahahound nice. Beautiful, tough, skilled… Flying.” She liked that. “Not having eye problems…” I said lighting quick.

“I heard that!” If I keep this up Granny will make help T.A… 

“Hey, let’s reheeheehead! As hshshssoon I hsthop laughahahahaahaaa!” So a stone age later I stopped. I can’t help it. There’s a reason  _ she  _ calls me a hyena.

I skipped to the part where I left off. We stopped as soon as T.A came back for bedtime from making nothing. Both me and Draco want that book whole. Harpy’s still a harpy.

Me and T.A had a serious pillow fight, she’s so upset about the feathers flying about. Draco and Harpy wanted to play. But they have no hands. Just hurtful claws and talons. I think we cross-countered each other with pillows. Because Draco and Harpy lifted us both up from the ground onto our beds. No.24a looked still asleep. Then again, I’m half asleep so how should I know?

“Witchy?” Draco whispered.

“Whazzazzit?”

“Please do your best tomorrow.” She begged.

“I will…” I mumbled, hoping she won’t snore again.

“I-It’s just…” Oh dear, she’s gonna cry again… “I don’t want to be a dragon anymore I can’t even fly with this weight. Please turn me human again.”

“Yeah… Lemme sleep.”

“Good night…”

“G’night.” That’s where I fell asleep.

I did the morning routine, pranked T.A without her knowing and got straight to back to brewing.

“Try this. I followed the hints, granny gave me. It should return you back human again.” She reached out for it.

“Gimme!”

“Want me to spill it? Cuz this is how you get me to spill it!” She let loose at that threat.

“Sorry…” I rolled my eyes. She sipped it. She transformed into a human. I stared.

“I’m human again!” She hopped up and own. She stopped once she noticed her eyes like I did. “My eyes.” She turned to the mirror. She couldn’t believe what she saw, and so did I. She made took a good look. And so did I. “Yay~ My eyes are normal!”

I gasped. He’s hugging me! ❤ So hot!

“Eh? Why am I a boy now?”

I turned her back into a Dragon. Despite both our wishes. She was human for a second. But they’re not telling what I would’ve done if she stayed a cute boy. Her eye was still fixed. So at least there’s that…

“I kinda, sorta, reeeeaaaally miss being human again.” She whined. “I wanna be pretty for the pageant.” Ugh, how should I break it to her?

“Full.” I said not taking my sight off the cauldron.

“What?”

“They’re no longer accepting any girls.” She looked hurt. Now like she had an idea.

“What abou--”

“No boys.”

“AAAAAAAaaaaaaw… What abo--”

“NO DRAGONS EITHER!” I shouted her to the ground. She ducked and covered and whimpered. I feel a little guilty. Maybe I’ll give her my spot, and give the excuse Witch No.24b drank a potion that made me taller, dumber and a greenette. Maybe…

Maybe…

“Haaaaah. Haaaaaaah.” I raised an eyebrow at her. What is she doing? “Haaaaaaaah.” Ah, she sniffed the dust off of the floor. She’s about to sneeze. I kept stirring and spicing. Nothing to be worried about. “HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Wait… Are dragon sneezes fl-- “ATCHOOOOOOOOO!”

Is this what a second-degree burn feels like? I ran for the bathtub on fire, pushing T.A out of the way because she was gonna go.

I slumped with anger on my face. And I let Draco wordlessly know! She’s in the corner. Quivering! Like she should!

I made a clean slate of the cauldron. T.A and Harpy came in to watch. My fury. I filled the cauldron with her human teeth I was hoping the Tooth Fairy would take and a beauty potion I was gonna use for the pageant.

“Done!” With a faint hope this would make her old annoying self, I force fed it.

“It worked.” Draco sounded a bit guilty for enjoying it. She’s not completely normal. Like a dragon girl. Like a girl with dragon bits. Tail. Wings. Eyes. “Imma fairy.”

“FIXED YOU! YOU GOT YOUR WISH! OUT!” I pointed and pushed. “And never come back!” I kicked.

“This is why you don’t have friends~ This is why you have no friends~”

“SHE SET ME ON FIRE!!”

> Eh… Yo, Draco. Been a long while… 
> 
> Look. I don’t forgive you for setting me on fire. But I do wanna apologise for leaving half finished like that. But having seen you at the latest beauty contest, you really like your form. You rock your body, nobody’s prouder of themselves than you.
> 
> As Harpy may have told you. I gave the potion used on you on her. You know she has her head on the clouds in more than one way, eh? (My laughing fit flared up, it wasn’t even funny.)
> 
> I wanna meet up with you again. After Witch No.24a made lemonade that robbed her childhood. No matter what she did, neither she, Granny or me could turn her back. We don’t know what she did either. And she owns up to her age. She was so fed up with failure she ran away from home. (Word is she became a maid. But worse she gave herself a name, can you believe the heresy?) You wouldn’t believe how awkward the hug Uncle and Auntie was when they realised it was me.
> 
> I miss her. And that annoys me. She’s right I have no friends… No friend but you. If you still wanna be. I am truly sorry. After all this time, I scare people off or freak them out. Because of my training, my codename, my likes, my giggle fits, you name it. It doesn’t matter how good I make myself look.
> 
> Let’s meet up, sometime. Okay?
> 
> Your friend,   
>  Britney, formerly Witch No.24b

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have one idea. I haven't thought really far ahead for it, but I wouldn't call it scrapped. It's basically a what if scenario. "What if Witch and Draco were childhood friends or something?" They would still have their same personalities, though. And the whole thing would be in Witch's POV.
> 
> This is what The BlackKid gave me to work with.
> 
> I gave TheBlackKid a story idea I couldn’t make work. And gave me one back with the opposite amount of meat on it. Very little. And in return, I gave him a better premise to work with. Which I’m looking forward to.
> 
> Also, TheBlackKid more or less saved me from a piece of meat corked in my throat for 5-8 hours at 3:23 AM or something. He gave me a good solution 2 hours later it came out. I may’ve died. MAY HAVE DIED. As in maybe. I’m certain if he didn’t give me the solution the doctor would’ve. Not to be ungrateful, he did help. This happened after we took on each other’s ideas. At least I can eat and drink again.
> 
> I kinda forgot about Witch’s giggle fits. But to be fair, SEGA did too?
> 
> I do know Draco’s not that dumb, unlike SEGA seems to. But perhaps like SEGA, I do not care. I can see Kid Draco grow up into SEGA Draco.


End file.
